Plant lipids have a variety of industrial and nutritional uses and are central to plant membrane function and climatic adaptation. These lipids represent a vast array of chemical structures, and these structures determine the physiological and industrial properties of the lipid. Many of these structures result either directly or indirectly from metabolic processes that alter the degree of unsaturation of the lipid. Different metabolic regimes in different plants produce these altered lipids, and either domestication of exotic plant species or modification of agronomically adapted species is usually required to economically produce large amounts of the desired lipid.
Plant lipids find their major use as edible oils in the form of triacylglycerols. The specific performance and health attributes of edible oils are determined largely by their fatty acid composition. Most vegetable oils derived from commercial plant varieties are composed primarily of palmitic (16:0), stearic (18:0), oleic (18:1), linoleic (18:2) and linolenic (18:3) acids. Palmitic and stearic acids are, respectively, 16- and 18-carbon-long, saturated fatty acids. Oleic, linoleic, and linolenic acids are 18-carbon-long, unsaturated fatty acids containing one, two, and three double bonds, respectively. Oleic acid is referred to as a mono-unsaturated fatty acid, while linoleic and linolenic acids are referred to as poly-unsaturated fatty acids. The relative amounts of saturated and unsaturated fatty acids in commonly used, edible vegetable oils are summarized below (Table 1):
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ Percentages of Saturated and Unsaturated Fatty Acids in the Oils of Selected Oil Crops Mono- Poly- Saturated unsaturated unsaturated ______________________________________ Canola 6% 58% 36% Soybean 15% 24% 61% Corn 13% 25% 62% Peanut 18% 48% 34% Safflower 9% 13% 78% Sunflower 9% 41% 51% Cotton 30% 19% 51% ______________________________________
Many recent research efforts have examined the role that saturated and unsaturated fatty acids play in reducing the risk of coronary heart disease. In the past, it was believed that mono-unsaturates, in contrast to saturates and poly-unsaturates, had no effect on serum cholesterol and coronary heart disease risk. Several recent human clinical studies suggest that diets high in mono-unsaturated fat and low in saturated fat may reduce the "bad" (low-density lipoprotein) cholesterol while maintaining the "good" (high-density lipoprotein) cholesterol (Mattson et al., Journal of Lipid Research (1985) 26:194-202).
A vegetable oil low in total saturates and high in mono-unsaturates would provide significant health benefits to consumers as well as economic benefits to oil processors. As an example, canola oil is considered a very healthy oil. However, in use, the high level of poly-unsaturated fatty acids in canola oil renders the oil unstable, easily oxidized, and susceptible to development of disagreeable odors and flavors (Gailliard, 1980, Vol.4, pp. 85-116 In: Stumpf, P. K., Ed., The Biochemistry of Plants, Academic Press, New York). The levels of poly-unsaturates may be reduced by hydrogenation, but the expense of this process and the concomitant production of nutritionally questionable trans isomers of the remaining unsaturated fatty acids reduces the overall desirability of the hydrogenated oil (Mensink et al., New England J. Medicine (1990) N323: 439-445). Similar problems exist with soybean and corn oils.
For specialized uses, high levels of poly-unsaturates can be desirable. Linoleate and linolenate are essential fatty acids in human diets, and an edible oil high in these fatty acids can be used for nutritional supplements, for example in baby foods. Linseed oil, derived from the Flax plant (Linum usitatissimum), contains over 50% linolenic acid and has widespread use in domestic and industrial coatings since the double bonds of the fatty acids react rapidly with oxygen to polymerize into a soft and flexible film. Although the oil content of flax is comparable to canola (around 40% dry weight of seed), high yields are only obtained in warm temperatures or subtropical climates. In the USA flax is highly susceptible to rust infection. It will be commercially useful if a crop such as soybean or canola could be genetically transformed by the appropriate desaturase gene(s) to synthesize oils with a high linolenic acid content.
Mutation-breeding programs have met with some success in altering the levels of poly-unsaturated fatty acid levels found in the edible oils of agronomic species. Examples of commercially grown varieties are high (85%) oleic sunflower and low (2%) linolenic flax (Knowles, (1980) pp. 35-38 In: Applewhite, T. E., Ed., World Conference on Biotechnology for the Fats and Oils Industry Proceedings, American Oil Chemists' Society). Similar commercial progress with the other plants shown in Table 1 has been largely elusive due to the difficult nature of the procedure and the pleiotropic effects of the mutational regime on plant hardiness and yield potential.
The biosynthesis of the major plant lipids has been the focus of much research (Browse et al., Ann. Rev. Plant Physiol. Mol. Biol. (1991) 42:467-506). These studies show that, with the notable exception of the soluble stearoyl-acyl carrier protein desaturase, the controlling steps in the production of unsaturated fatty acids are largely catalyzed by membrane-associated fatty acid desaturases. Desaturation reactions occur in plastids and in the endoplasmic reticulum using a variety of substrates including galactolipids, sulfolipids, and phospholipids. Genetic and physiological analyses of Arabidopsis thaliana nuclear mutants defective in various fatty acid desaturation reactions indicates that most of these reactions are catalyzed by enzymes encoded at single genetic loci in the plant. The analyses show further that the different defects in fatty acid desaturation can have profound and different effects on the ultra-structural morphology, cold sensitivity, and photosynthetic capacity of the plants (Ohlrogge, et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta (1991) 1082:1-26). However, biochemical characterization of the desaturase reactions has been meager. The instability of the enzymes and the intractability of their proper assay has largely limited researchers to investigations of enzyme activities in crude membrane preparations. These investigations have, however, demonstrated the role of delta-12 desaturase and delta-15 desaturase activities in the production of linoleate and linolenate from 2-oleoyl-phosphatidylcholine and 2-linoleoyl-phosphatidylcholine, respectively (Wang et al., Plant Physiol. Biochem. (1988) 26:777-792). Thus, modification of the activities of these enzymes represents an attractive target for altering the levels of lipid unsaturation by genetic engineering.
Genes from plants for stearoyl-acyl carrier protein desaturase, the only soluble fatty acid desaturase known, have been described (Thompson, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. (1991) 88:2578-2582; Shanklin et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1991) 88:2510-2514). Stearoyl-coenzyme-A desaturase genes from yeast, rat, and mice have also been described (Stukey, et al., J. Biol. Chem.(1990) 265:20144-20149; Thiede, et al., J. Biol. Chem. (1986) 261:13230-13235; Kaestner, et al., J. Biol. Chem. (1989) 264:14755-1476). No evidence exists in the public art that describes the isolation of fatty acid desaturases other than stearoyl-ACP desaturases from higher plants or their corresponding genes. A fatty acid desaturase gene from the cyanobacterium, Synechocystis PCC 6803, has also been described (Wada, et al., Nature (1990) 347:200-203). This gene encodes a fatty acid desaturase, designated des A, that catalyzes the conversion of oleic acid at the 1 position of galactolipids to linoleic acid. However, these genes have not proven useful for isolating plant fatty acid desaturases other than stearoyl-ACP desaturase via sequence-dependent protocols, and the present art does not indicate how to obtain plant fatty acid desaturases other than stearoyl-ACP desaturases or how to obtain fatty acid desaturase-related enzymes. Thus, the present art does not teach how to obtain glycerolipid desaturases from plants. Furthermore, there is no evidence that a method to control the nature and levels of unsaturated fatty acids in plants using nucleic acids encoding fatty acid desaturases other than stearoyl-ACP desaturase is known in the art.
The biosynthesis of the minor plant lipids has been less well studied. While hundreds of different fatty acids have been found, many from the plant kingdom, only a tiny fraction of all plants have been surveyed for their lipid content (Gunstone, et al., Eds., (1986) The Lipids Handbook, Chapman and Hall Ltd., Cambridge). Accordingly, little is known about the biosynthesis of these unusual fatty acids and fatty acid derivatives. Interesting chemical features found in such fatty acids include, for example, allenic and conjugated double bonds, acetylenic bonds, trans double bonds, multiple double bonds, and single double bonds in a wide number of positions and configurations along the fatty acid chain. Similarly, many of the structural modifications found in unusual lipids (e.g., hydroxylation, epoxidation, cyclization, etc.) are probably produced via further metabolism following chemical activation of the fatty acid by desaturation or they involve a chemical reaction that is mechanistically similar to desaturation. For example, evidence for the mechanism of hydroxylation of fatty acids being part of a general mechanism of enzyme-catalyzed desaturation in eukaryotes has been obtained by substituting a sulfur atom in the place of carbon at the delta-9 position of stearic acid. When incubated with yeast cell extracts the thiostearate was converted to a 9-sulfoxide (Buist et al. (1987) Tetrahedron Letters 28:857-860). This sulfoxidation was specific for sulfur at the delta-9 position and did not occur in a yeast delta-9-desaturase deficient mutant (Buist & Marecak (1991) Tetrahedron Letters 32:891-894). The 9-sulfoxide is the sulfur analogue of 9-hydroxyoctadecastearate, the proposed intermediate of stearate desaturation. Thus fatty-acid desaturase cDNAs may serve as useful probes for cDNAs encoding fatty-acid hydroxylases and other cDNAs which encode enzymes with reaction mechanisms similar to fatty-acid desaturation. Many of these fatty acids and derivatives having such features within their structure could prove commercially useful if an agronomically viable species could be induced to synthesize them by introduction of a gene encoding the appropriate desaturase.